Molly Prescott
Molly possesses many talents such as dueling, being dubbed as the second top professional young duelist in the league that play the Duel Monsters card game. She places second mainly due to the fact that Edo Phoenix always places first in national tournaments while she normally comes in as a runner up or second place. Not to say that her dueling skills aren’t great, they are in fact and she is very aggressive when dueling against someone, not backing down when challenged and takes her losses quite well. Aside from dueling, she also models for clothing lines, commercials, etc. just like her mother when she was in the modeling gig. And when she’s not doing that, she’s acting in movies, whether it’s small or large roles and she enjoys it very much, putting her whole heart into it. Due to this, she diets a lot so that she would be skinny anytime she would have to model for pictures or play a part in a movie. In her spare time though she loves hanging around her childhood friends, Orin, Lane and Edo, even having a habit or flirting with all three of them from time to time, but she mainly has feelings for Orin. But for the most part, Molly can get along with just about anybody. Molly, although can get along with anyone around her, she can become jealous when Orin’s, Edo’s and Lane’s attention is directed towards someone else, that someone being another female. Though she mainly has feelings for Orin, she still doesn’t like it when some random girl tries to hit on Lane and Edo. However, she is jealous of the fact that Asuka Tenjoin is engaged to be married to Orin but feels she still has a chance since the other girl is not IN LOVE with him, from what she was told, as she had not met her yet. As such, she tries her hardest to get him to notice her as more than just a friend but he does not and it bothers her to no end that some girl he barely knows has his attention more than she does. Aside from her jealously, Molly has an eating disorder that she is in denial about. She diets to the extreme, believing that if she ate too much, she would get fat very quickly and regurgitates up what she has eaten after eating it. There have been times where she loses the ability to eat anything. Just looking at food makes her sick. She has kept this to herself, not telling anyone to avoid having anybody worrying about her. While appearing all happy and energetic on the outside, Molly is very self-conscious on the inside, especially when it comes to her appearance. She feels the need to have to look and be ‘perfect’ when it is unnecessary for her to be as she looks fine. Her eyesight is weak to where she has to wear glasses but she can wear contacts to give herself a break from wearing her glasses. Appearance Molly is 5’5’’ with shoulder length black hair and lime-green eyes (that sometimes appear brown in different shades of lighting). She has a pale-peach skin complexion, though this can be assumed that her skin coloring is due to her extreme dieting where she either eats too much or not enough to where she appears sick when she’s not. Her weight varies, as stated above; she diets extremely so her weight ranges between 90-110lbs at the most. She wears red rectangle (sometimes oval) shaped glasses but has been known to take them off and wear contact lenses. Her attire also varies as she’s worn a number of different outfits for modeling, cosplaying and comfortable casual wear. She’s been known to mostly wear skirts and shorts with sneakers or platform shoes but she is comfortable wearing just about anything. History Molly Prescott is the daughter of James Prescott & Ruby-Sue Prescott, both of her parents’ famous models, but retired. Molly, ever since she was a little girl wanted to be just as famous and popular like her parents. Having grown up in California in the fast lane was not easy for a child such as her as she was often alone anytime her parents had to work. She would be left with hired babysitters to look after and took care of her. While she had everything a child could ask for considering her parents made more than enough money to get her the things that she wanted, it didn’t fill the void of loneliness that Molly felt anytime they were away. She’d often ask them why they won’t have another child so she could have someone to play with but James and Ruby-Sue didn’t want any more children as they were satisfied with just the one they had, even though they barely spent time with her due to always being busy. When they did find the time, they would take her their daughter to the park but still be focused on their work as they would be paying more attention to their phones than their own child. While Molly grew up not resenting her parents for their neglect, she did wish they would pay more attention to her sometimes. They didn’t start doing so until she’d gotten a little older, at least around seven years old when they started bringing Molly to work with them, having her model with them to make up for not spending enough time with her. Turns out that this helped a bit and it was then that Molly had begun the start of her career as a young child model. It’d gone from modeling to starring in commercials and even movies where she would be given short roles unless stated otherwise by the directors. She was eight years old when she’d met Lane and Edo Phoenix on a park outing with her parents. Molly was sitting in the sandbox by herself bored out of her mind with no one to play with when she was approached by young Edo who sat and talked with her. Lane came a little later due to looking for his younger brother; both boys were orphaned and taken in by someone that knew their father, a former Duel Monsters card creator of Industrial Illusions. Both Lane and Edo played the game of Duel Monsters and even taught Molly how to play. It was then that she no longer felt alone anytime her parents would be focused on something else. She finally had friends that she could talk to and play with anytime she came to the park. The three of them talked very much about their dreams and what they wished to do when they got older. Well, Molly and Edo did, Lane was indifferent about his future while the two of them knew what they wanted to do. Edo became a young professional duelist, placing first in dueling tournaments around the world while Molly, although she dueled, came in second, preferred modeling and acting over dueling. Dueling to her would always be something of a side hobby. At least it was until she was about twelve years. Around this time, she’d met a young Japanese boy by the name of Orin Fujin, a one-time contestant in a local duel monsters tournament in California. The two of them were pitted against one another to duel and no matter how aggressive she was, Orin retained his cheerful demeanor and just had fun playing the game. It was then Molly had realized that there was more to dueling than just willing or losing but it was about having fun and making friends. She’d lost her duel against Orin and showed great sportsmanship at the very end. She immediately dubbed the two of them as friends while also making him promise that if they should ever see each other again, they would have a rematch. In reality though, she just wanted to see him again. At the same time, she was surprised to find out that he and Edo knew each other as they were great friends that have crossed paths once or twice when Edo had been in Japan. So now, she had three friends. While she got along with other people, it just wasn’t the same when it came to being around her three guy friends. She kept in touch with Orin through Edo whilst continuing on with her career as an aspiring model and actress, meeting many famous people in the business. By then, her parents had already retired, giving up their lives as models to make an attempt to establish a more family like home environment for their daughter and themselves. So they got regular jobs while Molly followed in their footsteps. At age fourteen is when she began her extreme dieting when one of the people that she worked with told her that she needed to lose just a little bit of weight to be able to model a specific outfit for a photo shoot. This made Molly a little self-conscious about herself as a whole. When it came to her weight she would either pig out and vomit what she ate up or not eat enough, sometimes not at all to avoid gaining weight quickly, or so she believed that she would. She kept this under wraps, not realizing that this was messing with her health very badly. It’d gotten to a point where she would sometimes pass out, become dizzy and even her eyesight had begun to bother her, weakening to a point where she needed to wear glasses on a regular but she could wear contact lenses if she wanted to. Her guy friends, even her parents started to worry about her but she would always assure them that she was fine and that it was just the stress from working a lot that’s causing her body to go through so many changes. To avoid having anybody worry about her, she puts on a happy and energetic face so she won’t have to explain herself when it came to her looking as if she was near death door sick. She hasn’t given up dueling; in fact, she at least tries to participate in a tournament twice out of every month if there is one being hosted locally, out of the state or out of the country. Sixteen now, the name ‘Molly Prescott’ has become quite well known. She’s appeared in many movies, commercials, etc. Modeled for perfume, underwear, seasonal clothing lines, etc. and she’s even met other models around her age and younger. The same goes for dueling as well. She is well acquainted with teen model Kaku Sakuma as the girl’s father Raihito Sakuma designed the architecture for her parents’ house. Recently, Molly had decided to fly to Tokyo, Japan with Edo due to a movie that he will be starring in with Orin’s apparent fiancée, Asuka Tenjoin where the two of them would be playing a young teenage couple striving to be together and overcoming many obstacles. She doesn’t really care too much for the idea. Mainly because she’d developed feelings for Orin but really just in general not liking the idea of any female being close to Edo, Orin and Lane who currently had been living in Japan as well as attending school, something Molly had never done despite being too smart for her own good. Liking the idea of how Tsukuba Academy sounded and what they had to offer as far as classes went, she decided that she wanted to start attending school and at the same time, dragging Edo along with her to do the same even though he and his brother aren’t as close as they used to be. That and she’s also glad that she can see Orin again and hopefully still have a chance with him after hearing that Asuka had no interest in him whatsoever even though she and Orin are engaged to be married. It bothers Molly that some strange girl was arranged to marry him but like many things, she will keep those feelings to herself. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Molly was not always in love with her friend Orin Fujin, her feelings came later after having dueled him in a small duel monsters tournament where he ended up being the victor at the end of the duel. Her feelings had grew beyond friendship and wanted very much to be close to him. While she may be in love with him, she also flirts with their other friends, the Phoenix brothers, Lane and Edo. She cares deeply for all three of them and will not let anyone hurt them unless they wish to answer to her. She is aware of the fact that Orin is in love with his fiancee Asuka Tenjoin but despises her because of how she treats Orin so coldly. Molly Prescott's Deck List ALLURE QUEEN DECK Trivia *Molly is similar to Akane Kishida from Kitchen Princess as the both of them are aspiring to become a model and actress. *Molly and Akane both have the same eating disorder. *Like Akane who was aware that Daichi was in love with Najika, Molly is aware that Orin is secretly in love with Asuka Tenjoin. *Molly dislikes Orin's sisters Asuna and Runa. She also dislike Asuka because she is able to capture Orin's attention but treats him coldy. ... Also See *Asuka Tenjoin *Orin Fujin *Lane Phoenix *Edo Phoenix